The Effect of a Mutant Firework and a Rat
by Etre-loup de Madame
Summary: Marauders of 2007,1990's, 1970's here for role call in same class and same time; confused, good you should be. Smiling to confuse you. R&R, flames go through one ear and out the other so unless it's helpful not gonna bat an eyelash.Under Editing!
1. Marauders of 2026

Marauders 2027  
  
Name: Jared Sirius Black   
  
/Age: 18   
  
/D.O.B: 7-30-2018  
  
/ Nickname: Dog-Star/  
  
Eyes: Chocolate brown   
  
/Hair: black, short, spiked with gel, and is highlighted blonde.   
  
/House: Gryffindor Year 7th/  
  
Quidditch: Beater, is team captain (just like Oliver Wood, scheduling too many practices.)   
  
/Character: sneaky, loves to sneak around at night doing the unknown with the other marauders of his generation. Is quick to anger. (.The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. (From page17, Prisoner of Azkaban). /  
  
Parents: Sirius Black, made by potion in memory of him, done by M.o.M (Ministry Of Magic) the same day Sirius received an Order Of Merlin for his brave actions and because they felt guilty for sending him to Azkaban./  
  
Dating: Tiffany Lupin/  
  
Family: none but, he lives with his adoptive family the Potter's, Harry and Virginia Potter (adoptive brother Andrew Potter).   
  
/Animagus: large black dog./  
  
Extra: (he is a very complex character): Very sensitive about not having a dad, he fell in love with astronomy when he heard about his dads name so he is often star gazing in the astronomy tower, He is older than his friends so he purposely failed his classes to be placed with his family, quidditch team captain since third year so he conveniently put his friend on the team as soon as older members graduated,  
  
Name: Zachary Remus Lupin   
  
Age:17/  
  
D.O.B: 12-22-2019/  
  
Nickname: Moony junior /  
  
Eyes: Blue/Green   
  
Hair: brown/golden and thick, not bushy./  
  
House: Gryffindor Year 7th /  
  
Quidditch: Beater, Annoyed that he can't always attend games because of him being a werewolf.) /  
  
Character: is very close to these five other people on this list, he finds it hard to trust people other than them. He is occasionally quick to anger around the full moon, and likes to sleep it off and eat loads until he returns to normal./  
  
Parents: Remus and Hermione Lupin (divorced Malfoy realizing afterwards she was pregnant with Nicole)   
  
Dating: none/  
  
Family: Remus and Hermione Lupin, twin sister Tiffany Lupin, and half sister Nicole Malfoy. /  
  
Animagi form: brownish red wolf  
  
Name: Andrew James Potter/  
  
Age: 17 /  
  
D.O.B: 1-17 -2019 /  
  
Nickname: Chase/  
  
Eyes: bright green /  
  
Hair: dark red, spiked with gel, messy, and short./  
  
House: Gryffindor Year 7th /  
  
Quidditch: Seeker likes to do silly stunts along with the beaters after every game, including a victory lap around the field.   
  
/Character: loves goofing off after he does something difficult, he's only serious when he has to be. Throws parties every time he thinks a party is needed even if his team loses he throws a party to cheer them up. /  
  
Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter./  
  
Dating: Nicole Malfoy /  
  
Family: Harry and Ginny Potter, Jared Black (adopted brother), his five Uncles, their children (his cousins Wendy and Ronald 'Forge' Gred' Weasley along with many others) and his two grandparents (Molly and Arthur Weasley retired). /  
  
Animagus Form: Black Stag with white diamond of hair on his forehead.  
  
Name: Tiffany Isabella Lupin/  
  
Age: 17 /  
  
D.O.B: 12-22-2019/  
  
Nickname: Izzy/  
  
Eyes: blue/Green/  
  
Hair: reaches just bellow her chin, highlighted blonde, golden/brown color, layered because of how thick it is./  
  
House: Gryffindor 7th year /  
  
Quidditch: Chaser likes to hit the quaffle across the field with her broom handle (like what they did in HP 1 the Movie) enjoys playing tag with everyone in the sky dogging bludgers, also likes to dance at Andrews' wild parties and sing karaoke along with the music./   
  
Character: cries a lot before the full moon, likes to spend time playing pranks on the other teams before the games, likes to cuddle with her boyfriend under the moon. Joined the Quidditch team only because it would be easier to spend time with Jared (you know how annoying it is to have your boyfriend/girlfriend always busy because of sports or dance lessons.)/  
  
Parents: Remus and Hermione Lupin/ Dating: Jared Black/  
  
Family: Parents, her twin Zachary Lupin, and her half sister Nicole Malfoy. /  
  
Animagus Form: Silver Wolf  
  
Name: Nicole Lillian Malfoy  
  
Age: 17 ¾   
  
D.O.B: 1-17-2019   
  
Nickname: Nicky Eyes: bright blue   
  
Hair: dirty blonde, wavy/ curly, shoulder length.  
  
House: Gryffindor 7th year  
  
Quidditch: Chaser likes racing down the pitch thrown the quaffle quickly to Tiffany and Samantha and Scoring!   
  
Character: likes read by the fire, is usually seen setting off Samantha's (named after Freds Wife who added the finishing touches to the creation after they married) Weasley Wizard Wheeze's fireworks before Andrews parties and sneaking butterbeer from Hogshead under her robes, she always is found in odd places and Professor Snape still can't give her a detention because she threatened to send him a heavily cursed chain letter from the Weasley Twins (Fred and George who are still tormenting him through their children and their friends children)   
  
Parents: Draco and Hermione Malfoy (DIVORCED! BEFORE SHE WAS BORN)   
  
Dating: Andrew Potter  
  
Family: Draco and Hermione Malfoy (divorced), her step dad Remus Lupin, her half sister Tiffany, and half brother Zachary Lupin.   
  
Animagus Form: Unicorn with golden horn.  
  
Entire Quidditch team: Zachary Lupin(beater), Tiffany Lupin(chaser), Jared Black(captain and beater), Andrew Potter(seeker), Nicole Malfoy(chaser),   
  
Ron 'Gredforge' Weasley(keeper): Wendys Weasleys' fifteen year old cousin Ronald 'Forge'Gred' Weasley the Keeper. (Haha a joke that resulted in this poor boys' name, when telling the nurse his sons' name Fred added this under his breath causing George to repeat it loudly thus the nurse magically wrote it and sadly it was a permanent spell and couldn't be erased!)   
  
Wendy Weasley(chaser): Andrews cousin though they don't talk much 


	2. Marauders of 1979 and 1997

~  
  
1979~Marauders~  
Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, And Peter Pettigrew  
Year 7th in the corridors after Curfew  
  
Three of the Marauders, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin were searching desperately for Peter Pettigrew. Since all of the boys were taller the cloak couldn't cover more than three people, so Peter followed behind them as a rat. When the group reached the portrait of fruit and tickled the pear they realized peter had disappeared. They wouldn't have worried too much if it hadn't been for Miss Norris, the cat that belonged to Filch. This cat enjoyed chasing Peter since she laid eyes on him.  
~Flashback~ "Hey, Pete, you did it!" Sirius exclaimed as he peered down at a small gray rat. 'Finally, he did it, James will be so pleased.' Sirius thought and James was ecstatic. "See I told you you'd get it eventually, Pete. When you can stay like that for six hours we can all join, 'Moony' next full moon." James said cheerfully as he finished copying his borrowed History notes.  
~End Flashback~  
  
~New Flashback~ "Go Pete!" Sirius yelled watching amused as Peter ran in a hamster ball around the common room. They were trying to get Peter in shape so he could avoid getting stepped on. 'BAM', sounded throughout the common room. Lily Evans had slammed the door to her dorm in anger and stormed out of Gryffindor tower. James stared after her looking worried and then he turned sighing softly. "Peter can you follow her and make sure she's okay?" he begged Peter with his last weapon, puppy eyes. Peter winced, but he quickly went out in search of 'Evans'.  
Outside of moaning Myrtles bathroom he heard Lily sobbing, but as he was about to enter the now gigantic Miss Norris saw him. Forgetting Lily, he immediately began running in the other direction.  
~End Flashback~ It was funny at first because even as a boy Peter would forget he wasn't a rat and run down the hall screaming if he saw her. However he had been missing for over an hour and his friends were afraid he'd been eaten (one could only wish he really was, but they didn't know about him working for Lord Voldi (or Tom Marvelo Riddle= I Am Lord Voldemort). As they looked around the corner they froze. Lily Evans, the Head girl was patrolling the hall humming as she searching for students breaking curfew. You would think they wouldn't be worried considering Lily was James girlfriend, but she was very strict and treated everyone equal when she handed out punishments. They were in the invisibility cloak. However she could still run into them or hear them. She knew all about the cloak, because James used it to take her on a date to Hogshead, the only place they wouldn't be seen by teachers. She suddenly shrieked and started running toward the Marauders. On the floor was Peter in rat form paralyzed with fear. As Lily ran by she tripped on the hem of the invisibility cloak and fell forward. James tried to catch her, but that just sent him and his two friends tumbling down the stairs behind her. The four bodies fell to the ground in a mess of limbs and cloak when they heard glass break. A wave of blue light knocked them out and the four vanished leaving a horrified Peter alone in the corridor to be chased (evil laugh) by the nearby Miss Norris.  
  
~1997~ The other Marauders Nicknamed the Golden Trio~  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter Year 7th in the Hallway running from wicked Weasley Twins Mutant Fireworks  
  
The three friends were screaming hysterically while being chased by the Weasley Twins newest invention, the Mutant firework. The firework had yet to be tested until now. It was beginning to catch up to them leaving a trail of smoke, sparks, and confetti behind it. The smoke was a strong laughing gas that caused the teachers who wanted to stop it to laugh insanely and it's hard to say a spell when you're laughing that hard. So far Professor Snape had been affected. It seriously spooked the students to see him so cheerful. Collin Creevily was the only on not to shocked to move, in fact he had the entire thing forever to be remembered on film. "Hermione, don't you know a spell to stop. that thing!" yelled Harry panicking. "NO, I hadn't ever imagined I need a spell for something like this." Hermione shrieked gasping for breath. As the trio scrambled down the stairs the firework finally caught up, exploding, knocking them forward, and making them fall headfirst down the stairs. Grinning happily Peeves laughed wickedly as he watched the three young Gryffindors vanish. After hearing the sound of breaking glass he knew the ickle seventh years students fate. He decided quickly with little thought needed, to neglect telling the headmaster of their misfortune and floated away, laughing madly, causing people to wonder, why was he so happy?  
  
~2026~ Marauders~ Jared Black, Andrew Potter, Zachary Lupin, Tiffany Lupin, Nicole Malfoy,  
Wendy Weasley  
In the Kitchens  
The six friends sat at a long table covered in sweets having a conversation about the upcoming Quidditch match. "Moony, Bella, the next match is only two days after the full moon will you both be well enough to play." Jared asked Zachary and Tiffany Lupin. "Yes, pass the Rocky road please, Moony." Tiffany said taking the tub of ice cream from her brother. "I think we should do an extra practice before then, Moony, just in case you're not ready, I want you to teach the substitute beater that new move you made last week." Jared said swallowing a chocolate frog whole and nearly chocking. "Chew, Dog-Star, Chew before you swallow." his girlfriend, Tiffany, scolded patting him roughly on the back a few times. "Sorry, it's a habit." Jared mumbled. "Now I know you're worried about me, but it's not necessary that practice. Moony and I have never missed a game if we could help it and we won't start now!" Tiffany declared proudly leaning her head on his shoulder. "Fine, fine I'll take your word for it, but if you're wrong I won't listen to you next time." Jared sighed giving in to the brunette. "Chase, how's the new dragon sprit 200 holding up." Jared said to Andrew Potter who had just conjured a piece of mistletoe over Nicole's head. She was about to kiss him when he turned his head. "What?" Andrew snapped, both disappointed and annoyed. "Sorry, Chase, the broom working okay." Jared repeated. "Yah, it's fine." He said half ignoring Jared and starting to kiss a blushing Nicole Malfoy. A tired and bored Wendy Weasley gently lifted her head off the table and smiled sadly at Zachary. "I'm bored, Moony, want to go back to the dorms and study for the potions exam with me?" Wendy pleaded. "Of course, Windy, I forgot to study last time, remember what happened?" Zachary asked as Windy who blushed. "Shh, we haven't told them about that, it's going to be a surprise remember-." She paused as she heard what sounded like someone groaning. " Padfoot, where are we- a voice said opening the door lazily a boy with mess black hair walked in and collapsed on the floor.  
Behind him on the floor lay four boys and two girls all out cold. "Hurry, let's get them to the hospital wing, they look nearly dead." Wendy exclaimed as she levitate two of the bodies. Her friends each levitated a person and quickly followed her out of the kitchen and to the hospital wing. 


	3. Relation and Green eyed Lookalikes

Are We Related?  
  
In the hospital wing the Marauders of 2026 watch Madam Wilkinson tend to the strange individuals. "Do you know these students?" she asked Wendy who shook her head. "Are you positive?" Madame Wilkinson asked thinking maybe they were in different years. "I don't know, they look familiar, but I just can't think of where I've seen them." Andrew said thoughtfully seeing the resemblance two of the boys had to him. "Don't worry, Madam, I'm sure I've seen them before.somewhere." Zachary said confidently. "Very well, they will wake up soon and when they do take them back to the Gryffindor common room. I want you to make sure they don't collapse." Said the nurse before leaving them.  
"Should I wake them?" Nicole asked fingering her wand. "Quick before the nurse comes back. I want to get answers! We know everyone, even the shyest first year I haven't failed to notice and I don't recall seeing them before." Jared said nodding for Nicole to continue. Clearing her throat she pointed her wand at the sleeping Sirius Black and yelled "Enervate". Sirius eyes snapped open and he stared wide-eyed at Andrew. "Prongs, why'd you dye your hair red?" the black-haired boy asked amused. "You trying to look like Evans, you even have green eyes! Did you get contacts? When did you do all this?" Sirius rambled on staring at Andrew. "My names not.Prongs?" Andrew said confused. 'What kind of name is 'Prongs'?' Andrew thought amused. The black-haired boy seemed bothered by this and looked around the room nervously. He hopped off the bed and went to another boys' bed and began shaking the sleeping boy awake. The boy with messy black hair opened his eyes and looked glassy eyed at Sirius before crying hysterically. "Your not, Prongs, who are you green eyed look a likes." Sirius demanded frustrated as another boy a few beds down woke.  
"Padfoot, shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!" yelled the other messy black-haired boy. "PRONGS!" Sirius yelled knocking the boy over. "Get Off!" James yelled swatting Sirius on the head with his pillow. "Prongs, there are two boys here who are posing as you, only difference is one has red hair and both have green eyes!" Sirius yelled hearing several sleepy voices shout, "SHUT UP, Black/Sirius!" Around the room the waking people were either staring at Sirius or glaring. "But.but they look just like James!" Sirius continued as the three Potters glanced around the room noticing each other. "Who are you?" James asked his red-haired Potter. "I'm Andrew Potter, and who are you?" Andrew asked looking at everyone, but James. "I'm James Potter, I've been going to this school for six years surely you know me!" James said in disbelief. " Nope I'm certain I haven't seen you or your twin before!" Andrew said gesturing to Harry who remained silent. "My.Twin, but I'm an only child and how are you related to me?" James declared waving his arms around wildly. "I don't think I am, are you a muggleborn, there is only one Potter family in all of wizard England, I know because I checked!" Andrew threw back. "Only one.but my family is a pureblood line and we have been in Britain for over a century!" James said raising his voice. "Who are your parents if you insist we're related?" James asked calming down and sitting back down on his bed. "Harry and Virginia Potter, not to be rude but don't you know about him, he is known worldwide!" Andrew exclaimed looking slightly embarrassed. "YOU.MARRIED GINNY, HARRY YOUR GONNA DIE." Another red-haired boy yelled running after James' so called 'twin'. "HERMIONE, HELP!" the boy yelled at a brunet girl who already had her wand out. Flicking her was she bellowed, "Petrificus Totalus." Stepping over him she kissed him on the cheek. "Now Ron, I know you're mad, but Harry has not done anything wrong .yet. Now when Harry does start dating Ginny, I want you to be supportive, I mean who better to marry you sister than your best friend." Hermione finished taking the spell off Ron. "Hey, I'm sorry Harry, and it's not all bad, I mean hey I'm an Uncle. Not that I had a chance of not having a nephew or niece, I have six siblings!" Ron said calmly taking Harry into tight hug. "The only catch is I want to be the best man." Ron said seriously his smile widening. Blushing Harry put his head in his hands. "Uncle Ron.Dad?" Andrew said in horror. "Whatever it is I didn't do it!" He shouted causing his friends to laugh. "Daddy. why are you are age?" Wendy asked Ron who gapped. " And Fred said I'd forever be a bachelor!" Ron said laughing until tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Guys. the calendar says the year is 2026!" Hermione said pointing to it. " So we're really in the future." Harry said as calm as he could. "Yah, the twins Mutant Firework destroyed my time-turner." Hermione said holding nothing more than a piece of broken glass on a chain. "Mines broken, too." A new voice said. They all turned around to see a person Harry identified as his mom, Lily P-Evans still he remembered. "So let me get this straight. Harry is my son and Andrew is his son?" James asked. " Yes, but I prefer Chase if you don't mind. They are my friends." Andrew continued gesturing to his friends as he spoke. "She is Nicole Malfoy, but she goes by Nicky." She is Tiffany Lupin, but she goes by Bella since her middle name is Isabella. She is Wendy Weasley, goes by Windy with an I. He is Zachary Lupin; he goes by Moony Junior, after well Moony the first. And last but not least, Jared Black, and no Sirius your not married. He is my brother and anyone who says otherwise obviously can't see the family resemblance." Andrew said firmly sitting close to Jared trying to let them see they were identical making his friends snicker. "Well he really was adopted by are family, but he likes his last name too much too change it. I mean the Black family name would die if he changed it and we 'CALL HIM' Dog Star!" Andrew bellowed dramatically hugging friend and crying fake tears. Drying his tears he looked to the strange arrivals. "Now we know you, but do you know each other?" Wendy asked. "Well we know them from our time, but you don't know us." Hermione said to the 1979 marauders. "Well I'm Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley is my boyfriend and has been for a year, but it seems that we eventually brake up." Hermione said sadly see that Wendy looked nothing like her. " And Harry Potter. Both these boys are my best friends." She finished proudly beaming at her friends. " Hey Nicole they said your related to Malfoy, did he marry Parkinson? Who is your mom?" Harry asked and she said quickly. "My-Mom-Is-Hermione." Hermione translated easily being used to hearing Ron and Harry talk like that. "I know he's still cruel, but he changed after school!" Nicky said before anyone said a word. "He was really nice to you mom, but you could only forgive him and you couldn't forget the years he tormented you. So seeing that both of you couldn't get over the bad blood relations, he broke it off and he's been sending checks so you can take care of me. Yes, he married 'Pansy', ugh; she's a horrible step mom. I visit him one week of Christmas and every weekend during the summer." She finished softly. 'Wow, I guess he did change.' Hermione thought. "My Half-sister is Tiffany and my half-brother is Zachary." Nicole continued. Hermione froze at that and stared at the young blushing Remus. " I was married to Draco Malfoy and then I married my Defense teacher!" Hermione said letting it sink in. "Well Headmistress McGonagall told me stories about how much Zachary, Tiffany, and I are so much like you. Says we're mature, maybe mature people just marry older people who match their level of maturity." As Nicole said this Hermione couldn't help, but blush beet red and stare at her feet. "You both work here you know. You teach when he is sick, along with Tiffany and Zachary, their werewolves too you know. We all live in Hogsmead and you own your own bookstore. Dad visits you every chance he gets and then you comfort him when he has the after effects if the full moon." Nicole rambled on. "Nicole, stop, I don't think I should know all this! You basically told me my how my life would and will be for the next thirty years! When I leave you'll have to memory charm me or I might accidentally not have you. If I know I'll just divorce Malfoy it might be hard to. erm. you know." Hermione said embarrassed and began blushing more darkly. "Yes, I do suppose your right, but lets face it Valedictorian of your class would of eventually figured out why Tiffany and I look alike in some ways." Nicole said wisely. "Besides if I can just memory charm you why bother not telling you what you want to know." she finished smiling at her genius. "What she said." Tiffany yelled before laughing hysterically along with her brother. 'KNOCK, KNOCK' came from the door and in came Headmistress McGonagall smiling slightly. "So you're here, I remember when all of you disappeared and don't worry we can return you for I remember you all returning. You may stay in Gryffindor tower since for some odd reason we only have two 6th year Gryffindor girls and no boys you can stay in the sixth year dorms. Now Harry and James I have to chance your last names to Porter, Ron your last name will be Knighton, Remus your last name will be Lapolt, Sirius your last name will be White, and Hermione your last name will be Grant. Now you are all transfer students. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are from Dumstrang. Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily are from Beauxbatons. Keep to that story I've put you in different schools so you can tell people about your past if you change it around a little. Also people will ask you about each other and I can tell you being from different times hardly know each other. Know Wendy please show the girls to their dorms and Andrew do the same for the guys. Go to sleep early for you need to rise early because I wish to introduce you to the school tomorrow at breakfast first thing. Now good night!" the Headmistress said cheerfully. "Think she has missed us being her students a lot." Sirius exclaimed. "Well you heard her, to bed you Marauders." Tiffany declared, clearly enjoying bossing her parents around and getting away with it.  
  
New Chapter, and New Plot Hope you like it (  
  
Oh, and lots of Reviews(  
-Nicky(  
SMILES MAKE THE WORLD GO 'Round (  
Make Me Smile REVIEW( 


	4. Bed and Breakfast

Breakfast in Bed Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter and company!  
As everyone awoke the next morning the events of yesterday flooded back.Chase was the first to wake up and upon seeing the new arrivals an evil smile graced his face. He silently tiptoed out of the dorm and plotted his next move.  
  
Jared groaned as he heard his his friends getting up. He drew the cutains around his bed and snuggled deep into his covers. After all why should he get up, it was only 9am on a Saturday. Chase however was determined to wake up his best friend one way or another.  
  
Chase walked down a several hallways until he reached the kitchens. He tickled the portrait of fruit and the doorknob appeared. "Hello mister Potter,what may Tinkerbell get for you?"a young elf asked sweetly."HI,Tinkerbell,I need Jared's usual."he said kindly."Right away sir!"she said in a sing song voice before bolting over to the stove.A few minutes later she came back balancing several trays of sweets. "Thank You everyone, bye!" Chase said over his shoulder as he carried the sweets back to the common room.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"he whispered making a bowl of icecream, chocolate chip waffles, and chocolate Frogs floated into the room. Jared eyes snapped open as he caught a whiff of the sweet aroma. He threw his covers off onto the floor and as he reached out for the plate it was put out of reach. "Not Again!" he moaned as he lunged at it. He hit the ground hard with a thud.  
  
The others who had woken up saw his ungraceful performance and were howling with laughter. Sirius was holding onto James for support as they both sank to the floor. Harry and Ron were sniggering behind their hands and pointing. " Come on Dog-Star you know the drill!" Zachary said amused.  
  
Jared growled angerly and quickly transformed into a small black dog. He did stupid little tricks like chasing his tail until Chase caved in and lowered the plate onto his bed. In the blink of an eye Jared plopped down on the bed and was shoving a chocolate frog down his throat. As he finished what he could the others stood awestruck. "No way not even I can eat that much!" Sirius groaned as Jared polished off the last waffle. "I guess it runs in the family." Jared said simply as he wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve. "Chase, must you always be so cruel. I don't poke fun at your form." Jared said annoyed as he pulled a clean shirt over his head roughly.  
  
"It's not your form I think is funny. It's the fact you would do anything for food, buddy. Plus on the bright side it gets you to wake up before noon!" Chase said cheerfully as he dug in his trunk throwing various things out onto his bed. The onlookers noticed several thick books that appeared to be very old on top of the mountain of unorganized junk.  
  
Harry realized it was the picture book. Inside the cover were pictures of every prank they ever played. On the first six pages there was a list of accomplishments for each of them. "When we first came here we set a long list of things we promised to do before graduation. This page is mine."Jared said flipping through the pages. Clearing his throat Jared began reading his page.  
"One, I want to become an anigmus by third year, check! Two, I want to get a girlfriend by whenever I think girls are no longer gross." Jared said laughing at the thought he wrote that. "Three, get Snape to retire, check! Four, ask for a new broomstick so I can join the house team, check! Five, make something to help the future generations when you leave, incomplete. Six, get Moaning Mrytle and Peeves to date, incomplete. Seven, visit every room in the castle even if it is forbidden, Check. Eight, become blood brothers with your fellow marauders, check!"Jared said holding up his hand so they could see a thin scar across it. "Nine, go into the forbidden forest and make a treehouse..."Jared stopped reading and grinned.  
"Did you ever make the treehouse?" James asked. "Well, it was going to be a secret, but that is what I left the future generations,"Jared explained, "If you want we can go check it out tonight." Everyone agreed and they were going to invite the girls later.  
Since it was Saturday they all decided to visit Hogsmeade. "So how has your morning been?" Tiffany asked Jared who pecked her on the cheek. "We are going to visit a treehouse in the forest tonight. Do you think you would like to come?" her brother Zack asked in a low whisper. Tiffany seemed worried and gave Jared a quick look. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen, just please say you will come!" Jared pleaded. Tiffany nodded slowly and Jared hugged her tight. "Ouch, watch it."Tiffany snapped backing away. "Bell, you have been acting strange lately is something wrong?" Chase asked as he watched her closely. "No, I just have a stomach ache." she said and walked into Zonkos slamming the door in their faces.  
"Your girlfriend gets wierder and wierder everyday." Chase said rubbing his head. "She is your girlfriend?" Remus asked walking up behind them. "Yah, I know what's wrong with her and it's nothing so don't worry she's fine." Jared said quietly before following her into Zonkos.  
The boys left them alone and went to the three broomsticks for butterbeer. "I think they are not telling us something." Sirius said stirring his drink with a straw. "Bell, has a secret and I think Jared is covering up for her." Zack said sipping his drink. "She was acting differently during the last few full moons, too."Chase said as he came back from the counter with another round of drinks. "How was she acting?" Remus asked Chase leaning across the table. "She was not her active self. She just layed down next to Jared and fell asleep after she transformed." he said. "I know what's wrong, but I want to talk to her before I say." Remus said as he left.  
-What's wrong with Bell?  
-Update soon!  
-Spinx 


	5. Tea and Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. All I own is the plot, and the characters I created.   
  
Madam Puddifoots & Tea Chapter 6:By Spinx Class of 2008  
  
Jared & Tiffany were in the older part of Hogsmeade, Madam Puddifoots, trying to avoid their friends. Tiffany was sipping her favorite sweet tea with honey stirred in it while Jared's mind was wandering on other things.  
  
Their friends were suspicious, but he wasn't sure how they would act. They were the two that constantly fought, the two marauders offspring that never hit it off. He remembered the day he met Tiffany when they were four.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jared(Dog-Star) and Andrew (Chase) were giggling merrily as they fooled around with Harry's wand that had fallen out of the hole in Harry's pocket. It shot yellow sparks like a fourth of July sparkler as the young girl with honey brown hair watched with interest.   
  
Her twin Zachary was seated further away watching the grownups as they set off what had been dubbed Mutant fireworks by the trio, but the Weasley twins called them Weasley Wildfire Wizbangs. Molly tutted as the firework smoked and singed the grass leaving a patch of dirt showing.   
  
They were in a field nearby the Burrow, the same place where they practiced quidditch back when Harry used to visit. Wendy clutched her toy broomstick by her side as she popped a chocolate marshmallow in her mouth behind her mothers back.  
  
Every once in a while a garden gnome poked it's potato like head up from a gnome hole, an old an graying tabby cat (Crooshanks) pouncing in vain on them. An orange kitten watching amused as he could easily burrow into the tiny spaces.   
  
Tiffany grew worried as she saw the sparks grow hotter as the boys shot off sparkles of every color. Some smoldered out before they hit the ground, but others left small embers burning in the grass. Biting her cheek she went to get her dad, Remus. End Flashback  
  
Telling Mr. Lupin, caused Chase and Jared to get in heaps of trouble. Grounded for a week, the two boys quickly labeled Tiffany as a tattle-tell & didn't include her in much of anything. For them fun was the wondering if your parents would catch you in the act of misbehaving.   
  
During their first two years at school things went the same. Tiffany and her brother were mostly into academics, but Zachary was still friends with them since they shared a dorm. Tiffany was more likely to be seen spending time with Wendy who couldn't follow the boys on account of being a girl. Nicky was either spending time with the girls or off doing her own thing, usually quidditch practice since she was a chaser . The guys would always say they were doing guys only stuff, this lead to the Marauders/ Marauderetts third year verbal war.   
  
Flashback  
  
"Well why can't girls be Marauders, we're everything guys aren't!" Wendy demanded stomping her feet, her braids swinging over her shoulders.  
  
"Exactly, and one of the requirements is be everything girls aren't." Jared retorted as Wendy seethed.   
  
"That's not even a good reason!" Wendy snapped crossing her arms moodily. Tiffany sat in the background reading a book for her Ancient Runes test, looking up slightly hair in her eyes.   
  
"I agree." She said getting their attention.  
  
"Well I don't remember asking your opinion." Jared said coolly as Tiffany's eyes flickered golden showing she was psd off at him. Zachary took about five steps back ready for an assault as Tiffany glowered at the oblivious Jared.  
  
"I don't need permission to talk, Freedom of speech, and anyway ever heard of womens right? Hmmm... it means you and I are equals despite gender. I know that there are things as girl and guys only clubs, but that doesn't mean we are any less good at what we do in life.-   
  
"Wendy is your friend and if you haven't noticed you guys keep ignoring her to do this 'guys only' stuff you've been pulling. I spent the entire day at Hogsmeade with her trying to cheer her up after you ditched her! What kind of friends are you?" Tiffany shouted in his ear prodding him in the chest sharply. An 'ow!' Jared grumbled.   
  
"Wendy do you really feel left out?" Zachary asked stepping past Jared to reach his other best friend.   
  
"Yah, at first it was like every once in a while, but now you are always to busy. You missed Hogsmeade, quidditch practices, celebrating Nicky's birthday An at this his face turned guilty, she is after all their half-sister!, the list goes on. I only seem to be seeing you during classes, you are never in the common room, you're always in your dorm plotting pranks." Wendy finished as Zach hugged her as she had gotten a little emotional and tears streamed down her face. Pulling back Zachary's face palled.   
  
"I think I better go work on an apology for Nicky, you know giant birthday cake, charmed birthday card. She's half Slytherin so who knows what she might do on seeing me, but then again maybe having our moms Gryff blood makes her safe." Zachary looked doubtful and went in the direction of their dorms seeking spell-o-tape and magic markers.   
  
"Fine!!! You can join on the condition that you're on probation." Jared said tossing his hands up in the air as Tiffany smiled in triumph.   
  
"Thanks!" With that she totally lost her composure and kissed his cheek, but no one was their to witness what had started it all.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Tiffany and Jared still sat deep in thought as a familiar figure stepped through the door, the bell ringing. Madam Puddifoot was already buzzing around asking him for his order, saying he couldn't stay if he didn't order a drink. The shop was for customers only due to the fact it was a small and cozy place.   
  
"Yes... err then I'll have a hot chocolate." Remus said gently edging around her as he made his was over to the oblivious couple.  
  
"Right... be back." Madam Puddifoot said cheerfully as she went into the back.   
  
"Hello, Tiffany, Jared." Remus greeted them, grinning as they jumped knocking over the sugar bowl.  
  
"Oh... hi, da- Remus." Tiffany stuttered as Remus took a chair from another table to sit be them.   
  
" Tiffany, your friends are worried about you and I think I know what's going on." Remus said making Tiffany wince like she's been poked with silver.  
  
"- You see I had a friend who like me was a werewolf he whispered she had all these problems, but since I'd never been around a wolf expecting a little one, I was caught unaware until she was already in the hospital in labor." He said as her eyes went wide.  
  
"So you've probably already told everyone." She said looking downcast.   
  
"You're wrong about that though if I were you I would make sure you have jobs ready and waiting before you leave school. Although I'm sure your parent will care for you, but I'd want to be independent." Remus said, but Jared just grinned.  
  
"Already taken care of & I have a flat I'd like to rent nearby my hometown, but far enough for some away from family time." Jared said sounding offended that Remus suggest he wasn't aware what it took.  
  
"I've got to go back to the others."  
  
-(A/N: Okay I'm giving this one some second thought, hope you liked. Spinx Class of 2008 :) Also they are in 7th year just about to leave Hogwarts in less than six months. It is currently Mid-January. 


End file.
